


Cheater

by onesquishedcat



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, and hates to lose, but it all works out, in which youngjae is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesquishedcat/pseuds/onesquishedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae hates to lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheater

“Yes! Yes! I am so _kicking your ass,_ hyung!”

Junhong says, fingers flying furiously over the buttons of the controller as his car shoots ahead.

“ _Language_ , Junhongie!”

Youngjae hisses, frantically trying to get his car to go faster and catch up to Junhong’s. It’s the last lap though, and Junhong is two cars ahead of him. Youngjae really doesn’t want to do laundry for the next two weeks, especially in addition to his own chores, so he prays to every deity to let him win. But it seems as though they hate him, because Junhong catches a boost and the distance between them lengthens with each passing second.

Youngjae lets out a low screech and resorts to desperate measures. Flinging down the controller, Youngjae throws himself at Junhong’s side, kissing and grabbing at whatever he can reach of the younger boy.

“Ahhh, hyung! What’re yo-“ He tries to see around Youngjae, resisting up until Youngjae forcibly turns his head and smashes their lips together. Junhong gasps against his mouth, and Youngjae takes that as invitation, climbing into Junhong’s lap and straddling his hips. The maknae’s hands go limp on the controller the instant Youngjae’s tongue brushes against his, and he doesn’t protest as it is taken away from him, a low groan rumbling in his throat the more enthusiastic that the older singer’s tongue gets in his mouth.

Finally catching up with what’s going on, Junhong settles his hands on Youngjae’s hips, though they quickly decide that sliding up the back of the older boy’s shirt to grasp at warm skin is much better. He pulls Youngjae in closer as the kiss grows more passionate, soft sounds barely contained by the mashing of their lips.

Youngjae winds his arms around Junhong’s shoulders, losing himself in the moment as he becomes consumed with Junhong’s taste – sweet, just like the candy he was munching not too discretely just a little while ago. When Junhong’s tongue sneaks between his lips and flicks against his teeth Youngjae makes a soft sound, and a flush overtakes his face when he feels Junhong smile against his mouth.

“Nice try, hyung. You still _lose_.”

Youngjae wants to pout, he really does, but that would mean conceding defeat. So instead, he sucks Junhong’s lip between his own and lets it go with a wet sounding pop that makes them both shiver, and untangles himself from the younger’s lap. Junhong watches him get up in confusion and a growing sense of frustration as Youngjae puts a little more sway into his hips than usual as he walks toward the hallway.

At the doorway he stops and throws a smirk over his shoulder, eyebrow cocked.

“Did I though?” He actually _purrs_ , a completely suggestive expression on his face as he sucks his own lip between his teeth and then continues down the hall to the bedroom.

Junhong stares after him for all of .002 seconds.

“Damnit, hyung!”

The game is completely forgotten as Junhong struggles to get up and races after him, the bright ‘game over’ sequence flashing across the screen.

Needless to say, it goes ignored.


End file.
